


Cassandra's Return

by sanctimonious_rascal



Category: Rapunzel's Tangled Adventure (Cartoon), Tangled (2010)
Genre: Family, Fitzbabies, Fluff, New Dream (Disney: Tangled)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-25
Updated: 2020-12-02
Packaged: 2021-02-23 02:49:55
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,948
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23837863
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sanctimonious_rascal/pseuds/sanctimonious_rascal
Summary: The new heir to the throne has been born 3 years after the departure of Cass to follow her destiny. As if she would miss out on meeting her best friend's baby!Second chapter is the same story but with twins!
Relationships: Cassandra & Eugene Fitzherbert | Flynn Rider (Disney), Cassandra & Rapunzel (Disney: Tangled), Eugene Fitzherbert | Flynn Rider & Rapunzel, Eugene Fitzherbert | Flynn Rider/Rapunzel
Comments: 2
Kudos: 43





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Alrighty folks, this is my first tangled fic that I have ever published. I have been really nervous with this one mostly because of the name I gave to the baby, but I really like it so please be kind :^)

With the new baby and Rapunzel still bedridden, Eugene only worked with the guards three hours a day. The paperwork stuff he could easily do in their bedroom and not even have to be in uniform. although they tried to keep work out of the room, exceptions were made.

Rapunzel managed to walk around the room once with Eugene before she really overworked herself and needed to lay down. And this was a huge improvement.

Solarianna was asleep peacefully in her bassinet and Rapunzel took the time to write in her journal which she really missed when she was sick. Eugene was doing work nonstop for the past 2 and a half hours, Rapunzel wasn't even sure he was aware of the time. "Eugene."

His head snapped up and he immediately groaned by the soreness in his neck. He rubbed the back of his neck trying to relieve the tension.

"Do you think you should take a break?"

He winced and rubbed his eyes with the heels of his hands. "Yeah that sounds like a good idea.”

"Sounds like Fitzherbert is getting old." Came a voice from the open doorway. They looked in the direction to see none other than:

"Cass!" Rapunzel cried and even managed to stand herself by the time her best friend came to embrace her. They held onto each other tightly, not wanting to let go but desperately wanting to look at each other for the first time in 3 years. They both laughed with joy which was shocking on Cassandra’s part. "Oh my gosh I've missed you so much! Letters are not enough!"

"I know! I've missed you too, Raps." Rapunzel became light headed and started to lose the strength in her legs and had to sit down on the bed but they still continued to hug. When they pulled away they still held onto each other's arms touching their foreheads together laughing.

They finally looked at each other after all that time. They still looked the same but they held themselves differently. Nothing has changed between them but everything has changed around them. It brings tears to their faces to see how far they have come over the last few years. “I can’t believe you're here.” gushed Rapunzel.

Cass shook her head with disbelief. “I can’t believe you are here. I was scared that-” she cut off and looked over to Eugene with a slight, knowing smirk “I would have to only see Eugene.”

He looked at the two with his arms crossed, smiling at the both of them. “It’s good to see you Cass. I’m glad that I don’t have to look at you the entire time, or I would be in tears by the end of it.” They were both thankful that they wouldn’t be alone, and that Rapunzel was with them.

“Now, as much as I missed you guys -yes you too Big Ears- I would really like to meet someone.” hinted Cass with a smile. She really wasn’t a baby person. In fact she really didn’t care for them; but this was her best friend's baby. This woman who wanted a baby so badly that she would die for the chance. Again, Cass never really heard from Rapunzel because she was always travelling but she knew some things that she managed to write her, and news would come from Corona about whatever was happening.

Eugene was already by the bassinet, Cassandra watched him, how he stood for a few moments looking at his baby with his heart eyes. The heart eyes he has only given to Rapunzel. He was smiling the only smile he wore when he thought of Rapunzel. He must have looked at that child more than a hundred times by now but he still took that moment to gaze at them before disturbing whatever they were doing. 

Cass never really thought Eugene as a dad, sure she saw Rapunzel as a mom, but she had no idea what to make of Eugene. Just by looking at this moment between him and his baby, she knew exactly the kind of father he was and going to be.

With the utmost care, he gently lifted her out of the crib bringing her to his chest securely. He stood there for a second, not moving and placed a sweet kiss on her temple, then turned to where Rapunzel and Cassandra sat on the bed. 

Eugene bent down and eased the baby into Cassandra's arms and her heart gripped with fear until Rapunzel said: “Aunt Cass, this is your niece.”

Cassandra felt herself soften at what Rapunzel said. Her niece. Rapunzel and her weren't sisters because of Gothel but because of their bond like no other. Gothel had no part in their relationship, she didn't get to have the time of day.

The little baby moved in her blankets and opened her eyes, looking directly into Cass's dark green ones. She looked so much like Eugene. Her eyes were the same brown as his, even for a baby she had his strong jawline and she was even blessed with his nose. She smiled at the fact wondering if in the future, painters would get it wrong. Even though she looked a lot like her father, she was so obviously Rapunzel's daughter. She wasn't sure how she knew this but she sensed it. Cassandra was aware how ridiculous she sounded; How much personality can a baby have at 3 days old?

Rapunzel's voice pulled Cass from her thoughts "Her name is Solarianna Julia Marie Fitzherbert."

She looked at her friend and tested the jumble of letters that formed her name. "Solarianna." She then looked back to the baby, she could see how the very long name fit the little princess. "definitely original."

"There is no one else like her in the world, so I think the name fits." Rapunzel beamed down at the baby.

"That's for true. Her parents are the lost crown princess and captain of the guard. Her mom defeated an ancient demon and her dad was one of the world's best thiefs. The story alone is enough to make her completely unique."

"Don't forget the family around her also add to it." Said Eugene with a heart warming smile. "Not everyone has an ice demon as an aunt."

Cass turned her attention to the man in front of her and smiled. "She looks so much like you, Eugene… right down to the nose."

"Missed you too, Cass."


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This is pretty much the same story but with twins!
> 
> And I personally think this one is better

With the new babies and Rapunzel still bedridden, Eugene only worked with the guards three hours a day. The paperwork stuff he could easily do in their bedroom and not even have to be in uniform. Although they tried to keep work out of the room, exceptions were made.

Eight days ago she had to go through a cesarean section with her twins. She fell unconscious and in order to save the babies, they had to go in. Ever since Rapunzel got sick it was always a possibility that she would have to endure one, but usually that price means death. But just as death wouldn't stop Eugene, she didn't let it stop her.

Today, Rapunzel managed to walk around the room once with Eugene to help before she needed to lay down and rest. Note: this was a huge improvement.

Solarianna and Flynn were asleep peacefully in their bassinets and Rapunzel took the time to write in her journal which she really missed when she was sick. Eugene was doing work nonstop for the past 2 and a half hours, Rapunzel wasn't even sure he was aware of the time. "Eugene."

He was jarred from his concentration and his head whipped over to Rapunzel. "What do you need?"

Rapunzel smiled and reassured him. "I'm fine. I'm no longer pregnant remember?" She said poking her belly to see that it was mostly flat.

"I am very much aware." He said standing from his desk stretching his back. "But yes Rapunzel, what brings you to receive my attention?"

"I want your attention." She said simply.

He smiled, always happy to have his wife's attention. He walked over and sat facing her on her side of the bed, taking her hand. "Well then it's all yours." Then pressed a kiss on the back of it.

Just as Rapunzel was going to say something, there was a knock at the door. 

"Your highnesses, you have a visitor."

Rapunzel bit her lip as Eugene looked at her. They had numerous amounts of visits over the past 8 days. as much as they loved their friends and family, they wanted some alone time with them and their babies and with each other. She knew what he was trying to tell her. They literally had to cut you open 8 days ago and for 5 weeks before that you were sick. Whoever's out there should understand that you're exhausted and in pain.

"Can it wait?" Her voice wavered.

The door opened in response and poked around a stranger's head. "Come on, is that how I'm treated after trekking for almost 2 months home?"

"Cassandra!" Rapunzel cried, throwing her arms out. Eugene quickly moved from his spot while Cass immediately sat at Rapunzel's bedside pulling her into a fierce embrace. They held onto each other tightly, not wanting to let go but desperately wanting to look at each other for the first time in 3 years. They both laughed with joy which was shocking on Cassandra’s part. "Oh my gosh I've missed you so much! Letters are not enough!" the new mother squealed.

"I know! I've missed you too, Raps." Rapunzel was so caught up in the moment that she didn't realize her stomach muscles were aching. When they pulled away they still held onto each other's arms touching their foreheads together and laughing.

They finally looked at each other after all that time. They still looked the same but they held themselves differently. Nothing has changed between them but everything has changed around them. It brings tears to their faces to see how far they have come over the last few years. “I can’t believe you're here.” gushed Rapunzel.

Cass shook her head with disbelief. And moved from the spot on Rapunzel's bed to the chair that sat next to it. “I can’t believe you are here. I was scared that-” she cut off and looked over to Eugene with a slight, knowing smirk “I would have to only see Eugene.”

He looked at the two with his arms crossed, smiling at the both of them. “It’s good to see you Cass. I’m glad that I don’t have to look at you the entire time, or I would be in tears by the end of it.” They were both thankful that they wouldn’t be alone, and that Rapunzel was with them.

“Now, as much as I missed you guys -yes you too Big Ears- I would really like to meet someone. Or I guess I should say some people.” hinted Cass with a smile. She really wasn’t a baby person. In fact she really didn’t care for them; but this was her best friend's babies. This woman who wanted a child so badly that she would die for the chance. Again, Cass never really heard from Rapunzel because she was always travelling but she knew some things that she managed to write to her, and news would come from Corona about whatever was happening.

As soon as Cassanda had heard of Rapunzel’s illness, she immediately left the tavern she was in and made her way home as fast as she could even though she knew she wouldn’t make it in time for the birth. As she neared closer to Corona, she heard more of the dying princess and for once even listened to the rumors from inside the castle even though she was never a fan. It was weird that she could identify factual information from the castle from gossip but she grasped for any news at that point.

Eugene was already by the bassinet, Cassandra watched him, how he stood for a few moments looking at his babies with his heart eyes. The heart eyes he has only given to Rapunzel. He was smiling the only smile he wore when he thought of Rapunzel. He must have looked at them more than a hundred times by now but he still took that moment to gaze at them before disturbing whatever they were doing.

When Eugene and Rapunzel returned home to her real family, Cassandra could see how in love Rapunzel was. She trusted this man who came into her tower and saved her. Although she didn't know what to think about Eugene. Scratch that. She totally did. Like everyone else she only saw Flynn Rider; an ego filled, thieving, immoral, ladies man. She thought that he would stay a few months, take luxury of the palace and leave behind a broken Rapunzel to the next best thing.

Instead he stayed. Even though Rapunzel turned down his proposal the first time, Cassandra knew she would marry him eventually. Once she figured that out, she knew he wouldn't be able to fit the task of a prince consort. His duties would be a joke to him. And even though it wasn't her business, she didn't think that Eugene would want a baby, something as crown princess, Rapunzel would have to have.

Overall, Cass never really thought of Eugene as a dad, sure she saw Rapunzel as a mom, but she had no idea what to make of Eugene. Just by looking at this moment between him and his newborns, she knew exactly the kind of father he was and going to be.

This man would protect his children with his entire being, he would love those babies until his dying breath, and he was going to be amazing

With the utmost care, he gently lifted one of them out of the crib bringing her to his chest securely. He stood there for a second, not moving and placed a sweet kiss on her temple, then turned to where Cassandra sat in the armchair 

Eugene bent down and eased the baby into Cassandra's arms and then turned around and eased the little boy out of the crib as well, not putting him into Cass's arms without a kiss and a smile. Her heart gripped with fear until Rapunzel said: “Aunt Cass, this is your niece and nephew.”

Cassandra felt herself soften at what Rapunzel said. Her niece and nephew. Rapunzel and her weren't sisters because of Gothel but because of their bond like no other. Gothel had no part in their relationship, she didn't get to be a part of their story. 

They both moved. The girl opened her brown eyes followed by her brother's green ones, looking directly into Cass's own dark green eyes. They both looked so much like Eugene. Her eyes were the same brown as his, even for a baby she had his strong jawline and she was even blessed with his nose. The boy had freckles splayed across the nose that he shared with his sister. She smiled at the fact wondering if in the future, painters would get it wrong. Even though they looked a lot like their father, they were so obviously Rapunzel's children. She wasn't sure how she knew this but she sensed it. Cassandra was aware how ridiculous she sounded; how much personality can two babies have at 8 days old?

Yet again this was Rapunzel and Eugene’s children.

Eugene's voice pulled Cass from her thoughts "This is Princess Solarianna Julia Marie Fitzherbert. Heir to the Coronan throne."

She looked at her friend and tested the jumble of letters that formed her name. "Solarianna." She then looked back to the baby, she could see how the very long name fit the little princess. "definitely original."

"There is no one else like her in the world, so I think the name fits." Rapunzel beamed down at the baby. She lightly pushed her son's hair back. "And this is her brother, heir to the Dark Kingdom, Prince Flynnagin Eugene Rider Fitzherbert."

Cass looked up to the parents with a cheeky grin. "Flynnagin and Eugene?" 

“Better than Horace.” Eugene grumbled, remembering the conversation he had with his father after they found out Rapunzel was having twins.

Rapunzel didn't take offense and smiled at the two names "We both like the name Flynnagin in general, but we still debated over time."

"What was the deal breaker? The fact that it’s Eugene’s son?" she teased again.

Eugene rolled his eyes while Rapunzel still smiled. "Flynn became a negative part of Eugene's history. But Flynn is how I met Eugene. Without him, this would have never happened." She said moving her gaze to her newborn son. "We wanted to give Flynn a redemption arch in some ways I guess. A positive meaning."

"Well let's just hope he doesn't turn out like Flynn." She said sarcastically, but then realized how it could have hurt her friend.

Rapunzel looked proud either way. "He won't," She said with confidence. "he has us."

"That's true. Their parents are the lost crown princess and captain of the guard. The mom defeated an ancient demon and their dad was one of the world's best thiefs. The story alone is enough to make them both completely unique."

"Don't forget the family around them also adds to it." Said Eugene with a heart warming smile. "Not everyone has an ice demon as an aunt."

Cass turned her attention to the man in front of her and smiled. "They look so much like you, Eugene… right down to the nose."

"Missed you too, Cass."

**Author's Note:**

> Like all writers, we see a story line in our head of how our characters lives progress. For mine I see Rapunzel struggling to have a baby.
> 
> I like to be accurate in my fanfics and will go on sprees of research. Back then, having a healthy baby was not easy and so I weaved that into my storyline.
> 
> As accurate as I like to be, I will disregard 1 thing: I know all babies are born with blue eyes but come on!
> 
> My tumblr is: tall-sanctimonious-rascal and my co-blog is our-newdream


End file.
